Pixel Dungeon Mods Generally
page offers a general presentation of the Pixel Dungeon mods' ecosystem. On the other hand, readers who are interested in finding out details about specific Pixel Dungeon mods and possibly to download one or more of them should better visit the [[:Category:Mods|mods' catalogue page] of this wiki.] Starting from the 27th July 2014, the developer of Original PD, Watabou / Oleg Dolya, has made the game's code public and as a consequence has allowed the development of modifications for it by various secondary developers, as Pixel Dungeon has become since an open source application. These modifications are often called "mods" in short, and may range from small changes and tweaks to complete overhauls of the original gameplay. It should be noted that outside of the PIxel Dungeon context "modding" can also be understood as the act of tweaking pre-existing settings and preferences while the game application remains basically the same, but even generally this is not considered modding by some, and in any case in the Pixel Dungeon context "mod" is called only a new game application based on the Pixel Dungeon original source material or on the source material of one of its mods (for more details about modding in general you can visit this link). In order to avoid the confusion between the two meanings of "mod", the term "fork" has been suggested as an alternative term for modifications based on an original game's source code, so it will be used throughout the presentation of this page from this point and on. Before we proceed to the Pixel Dungeon forks, it should be noted that Original Pixel Dungeon is itself heavily inspired by the open source roguelike game Brogue developed by Brian Walker, which is in its turn a direct descendant of Rogue, a dungeon crawling video game first developed by Michael Toy and Glenn Wichman around 1980. Watabou has added many new gameplay features to Brogue and had also turned it originally to an android application before creating a desktop PC variant, (Brian Walker's Brogue is an application meant only for desktop PCs), but perhaps the most obvious change he has made to his inspiration material was the addition of pixel art graphics, which have replaced the ASCII graphics of Brogue. With all the gameplay features borrowed from Brogue, Watabou has not ''used its source code, so if we follow the strict definition mentioned in the first paragraph, Original Pixel Dungeon can not be considered a fork of Brogue. Readers who are interested in trying out this Pixel Dungeon's relative and are desktop PC users can download a suitable application for Linux, Mac or Windows from Brian Walker's website, and those who want to install it to an android device can try this android port. Moving to the Pixel Dungeon universe, the following paragraphs will draw mostly from redditer Ominconrg9's post about Pixel Dungeon's forks and their interrelations and correlations. His latest published work is named "Mods' Charts v.1.5" and you can read this reddit post of his here, but you can also have a look at previous versions of his work, named "Mods' Trees", here and here. Omicronrg9 has catalogued 107 forks in total in his published work, while he has also discovered 15 forks which he has not included in his charts. The most fruitful year for new forks so far has been according to Omicronrg9's published work the year 2018 with 25 new forks getting released, but readers should note that the complete data for 2019 are not published yet, and that Omicronrg9 currently estimates that 2019 will eventually be the most fruitful year, with 30 forks getting released in total (personal communication about his unpublished current research). To offer specific numbers for all years so far according to his published research, forks released in 2014 were 12, in 2015 were 23, in 2016 were 15, in 2017 were 16, in 2018 were 25, and forks released in 2019 (up to August) 16. page republishes some of Omcronrg9's charts, in which the term "mod" is used instead of "fork". The first Pixel Dungeon fork ever released was Pixel Dungeon Easy Mode by SirPenta, which offers only the option of an easy mode and has been completed since 2015, but the second released fork, Shattered Pixel Dungeon by Evan Debbenham, is still in active development and thriving with new features, while based on Google Play Store downloads it is also the most successful Pixel Dungeon fork currently. The most recent fork that Omicronrg9 catalogues in his charts is Frog Pixel Dungeon by Frog the Turtle Cultist, but as of late December 2019 the most recently released fork appears to be Pixel Dungeon Echo by Kyle Chatman. Omicronrg9 also estimates that the amount of Active/In development forks is currently 29, of Finished forks 22, of forks On Hiatus/Discontinued (inactive for less than 1 year) 7, and of Abandoned forks (inactive for more than 1 year) 49. Forks released with their source code available are 60. Almost half the amount of forks (52) are direct descendants of Original Pixel Dungeon by Watabou, but a little more than half (63) are modifications of a previously released fork, and some among these 63 (17) are actually forks of a fork. The most modificated fork currently is Shattered Pixel Dungeon (44 forks), with Sprouted Pixel Dungeon and Remixed Dungeon coming second and third, but at a very long distance (Sprouted: 6 forks, Remixed: 3 forks, or 9 if we also count its incorporated and clone forks). A catalogue of "parents" forks with their children follows, which are sorted from first to last depending on the number of children: * ''Original Pixel Dungeon: 3D PD, ASCII Dungeon, Brave Dungeon (broken), Classic Dungeon, Desktop version (LibGDX port), Dixel Pungeon, Dungeon Run WIP, Easier PD, Easier Vanilla PD, Easy Dungeon, EZ Dungeon (broken), Final PD (broken), Hell Dungeon, Hell Dungeon Rewarded, Loot Dungeon, Mo' Food Mod PD, Open PD (actually it is an application that hosts other existing forks and not an actual fork by itself), Perfect PD, PD +, PD Brasil, PD Easy, PD Easy Mode, PD Legacy Mode, PD Legends, PD ML, PD: Mod Many Lives (hacked), PD Prayers, Phoenix PD, Pixel Maze (violates the GPL license), Pixel's Dungeon, Pixel Undungeon, Random Dungeon, Rat King Dungeon, Ripped PD, Shattered PD, Skillful PD, Tunable PD, Unbreakable PD, Undegraded PD, Unleashed PD, Userspace PD (broken), Yet Another PD, Your PD, 像素地牢(繁體中文版). Moreover there are 3 forks of Original PD (Chernog: Fortress of the Mad Admiral RPG, Jumpy Rat, Pioneer) which use many assets from its source code but have no relation at all with its gameplay. Lastly, there are are also 5 clones of Original PD (Deep Dungeon, Dungeon Frenzy, Escape Dungeon, Halloween PD, Pixel Underworld), that just copy its source code and use a different title without any addition at all to its gameplay. In total the forks of Original PD (legitimate, broken, clones, hacked etc.) are 52. * Shattered Pixel Dungeon: 30iDburg PD, Added PD, Chancel PD, Corrupted PD, Cursed PD, DaiDuo Dungeon, Darkest PD, Dragonic PD (broken), Easy PD Unreleased (broken), Experienced PD, Frog PD, Fushigi No PD, Girls Frontline PD, Loot Dungeon Shattered I, Loot Dungeon Shattered II, Lovecraft PD, Lustrous PD, Minecraft PD I, Minecraft PD II, Moonshine PD, Overgrown PD, PD Origins (broken text messages), Plugin PD, Prismatic PD, Reassembled PD (broken), Re-remixed PD (it also includes many elements of Remixed Dungeon, but it has Shattered PD's game engine), Rivals PD, Shattered Ice Dungeon, Shattered PD Net, Shattered Trap Dungeon, Soft PD, Sprouted PD, Statistics PD (broken), Summoning PD, Too Cruel PD, Teller's PD, Torment PD, UNIST PD, Yet Another Shattered Dungeon (it also includes many elements of Yet Another PD, but it has Shattered PD's game engine), Yoruitaru TouHou Dungeon, 日本語版 Shattered PD. There are also 3 clones of Shattered PD (Classic Dungeon - Pure & Better Pixel Dungeon, Retro Dungeon Cool PD RPG Game, Retro PD - Classic Retro RPG Game). In total the forks of Shattered PD (legitimate and clones) are 44. * Sprouted Pixel Dungeon: Deistic PD, Easier Sprouted PD, Harder Sprouted PD, Palantir, Regrown PD, SPecial Surprise PD (it includes also elements of many other forks, but it has Sprouted PD's game engine). In total the forks of Sprouted PD are 5. * Remixed Dungeon: PD 2, Pixel Ponies!, Remake PD. Remixed Dungeon's application incorporates also by default some other forks of Remixed developed by the same team (Faith, Maze, Mini, Vanilla), but these are not released separately. There are also 2 clones of Remixed Dungeon titled Hero! Dungeon Pixel Word: Star (it appears also with other names) and Super PD, that just copy its source code and use different names without any addition at all to its gameplay. In total the forks of Remixed Dungeon (legitimate, included by default, and clones) are 9, but its legitimate forks that are also released seperately only 3. * Overgrown Pixel Dungeon: Survival PD * Pixel Dungeon ML: Remixed Dungeon * Skillful Pixel Dungeon: PD Echo * Unleashed Pixel Dungeon: Goblins PD * Yet Another Pixel Dungeon: No Name Yet PD * Total amount of forks: 90 legitimate (and if we count the 4 included by default in Remixed Dungeon, 94), 10 clones, 9 broken, 2 violating principles, so 111/115 in total. As mentioned before, readers who are interested in finding out details about specific Pixel Dungeon forks and possibly to download one or more of them can visit the mods' catalogue page of this wiki, but alternatively they can also download this pdf document written by Omicronrg9, which mostly is a forks' catalogue offering download links, but which also contains a general presentation about the Pixel Dungeon forks' ecosystem, which is considerably more detailed than the info displayed in this page. Category:Mods